All my loving
by hatmad
Summary: Edward Bella, song com a fic homônima dos Beatles.


**Título: All my loving**

**Song com a músicahomônima dos Beatles.**

**Recomendo escutar enquanto lê!  
**

**Shipper: Edward + Bella.**

**Disclaimer: *vai checar a carteira* Hm... Não, eu não sou a Stephenie Meyer. Não mesmo. Minha carteira tem tanto dinheiro quanto o deserto tem água e hotéis 5 estrelas. Então, eu não tenho os direitos de Twilight, nem desta música maravilhosa, porque se fosse, a Rosalie morreria no segundo parágrafo de Crepúsculo e eu nunca deixaria os Beatles acabar.**

**thanks =)  
**

**-x-**

- Não demore – falou ela, beijando-me.

- Não vou – prometi, e pulei pela janela.

**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you**

**Tomorrow I'll miss you**

**Remember I'll always be true.**

**And then while I'm away**

**I'll write home every day**

**And I'll send all my loving to you.**

_Feche os olhos e eu te beijo_

_Amanhã vou sentir sua falta_

_Lembre-se que sempre serei verdadeiro_

_E quando eu estiver longe_

_Vou te escrever todo dia_

_E mandar todo meu amor pra você_

A pior parte era sempre caçar. Pensar que eu estaria durante dois, três dias, sem sentir seu cheiro inebriante e único, que não alisaria sua pele de seda, que não beijaria seus doces lábios... era insuportável.

Porém eu precisava caçar, ou ficaria perigoso eu me aproximar dela.

E não poderia protegê-la dos perigos em que ela mesma se poria em risco.

Oh, como uma simples humana pode cair, tropeçar, e se machucar tanto quanto Bella?

É impossível de compreender.

Porém, eu a amava muito, e não acharia nunca isso como um defeito, mas mais uma coisa que me encantava nela.

**I'll pretend that I'm kissing**

**The lips I am missing**

**And hope that my dreams will come true.**

** And then while I'm away**

**I'll write home every day**

**And I'll send all my loving to you.**

_Vou fingir que estou beijando_

_Os lábios dos quais sinto falta_

_E torcer pra meus sonhos virarem realidade_

_E então quando estiver longe_

_Vou te escrever todo dia_

_E mandar todo meu amor pra você_

Persegui um leão da montanha durante aproximadamente trinta minutos. Seguiu-se uma luta limpa, e eu rapidamente me alimentei. Agora, podia voltar para aquela em que eu transformara em significado para minha vida.

* * *

- Não demore – falei, beijando-o.

- Não demorarei – prometeu ele, pulando pela janela.

Como ele podia não demorar, quando cada segundo que ele passava longe de mim era um martírio?

Eu não sabia como suportar dois, três dias sem sua presença ali, do meu lado...

Daquele cheiro que eu não conseguia armazenar na minha cabeça, e se tornava cada vez melhor, cada vez que o via...

Como eu suportaria dois dias sem admirar aquela beleza exuberante?

**All my loving I will send to you.**

**All my loving, darling I'll be true.**

_Todo meu amor, vou mandar pra você_

_Todo meu amor, querida serei verdadeiro_

Eu ia para a escola, chegava, fazia meus deveres e o jantar. Falava do dia com Charlie, e ia dormir. Porém, sempre olhava para a janela, uma Mary Kate esperando seu homem aranha voltar.

**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you**

**Tomorrow I'll miss you**

**Remember I'll always be true. **

**And then while I'm away**

**I'll write home every day**

**And I'll send all my loving to you.**

_Feche os olhos e eu te beijo_

_Amanhã vou sentir sua falta_

_Lembre-se que sempre serei verdadeiro_

_E quando eu estiver longe_

_Vou te escrever todo dia_

_E mandar todo meu amor pra você_

Finalmente, depois de três dias, _finalmente _ele voltou.

Voltou pra mim.

- Você caiu – disse ele, preocupado, olhando para um corte em minha perna.

- Tropecei – falei, simplesmente – não foi nada.

- E quando ao machucado em seu braço? – perguntou ele, olhando para meu braço roxo.

- Ah, nem reparei nesse. – falei, me aninhando junto à ele.

- Será que existe alguma pessoa mais quebrável do que você? – perguntou ele, rindo.

- Mais apaixonada por você do que eu, eu duvido.

- Eu conheço alguém mais apaixonado do que você. – falou ele.

- Quem? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Eu, por você – falou ele, me beijando.

E isso era suficiente para mim.

**All my loving I will send to you.**

**All my loving, darling I'll be true.**

**All my loving, All my loving**

**All my loving I will send to you.**

_Todo meu amor, vou mandar pra você_

_Todo meu amor, querida serei verdadeiro_

_Todo meu amor, todo meu amor_

_Todo meu amor, vou mandar pra você_

_------x------_

**Thaaanks =)**

**O botão verde aí embaixo está TÃÃÃO solitário! Vamos, lá, deixa uma review! Hoje é meu aniversário! Que dia é hoje? Báh, todo dia é meu aniversário =DD  
**


End file.
